This is a revised application from the University of Michigan Medical Center for the Vascular Disease Academic Award. The long-term objective of this proposal is to facilitate development of an interdisciplinary Vascular Disease Program dedicated to clinical care, educational training programs, and a strong infrastructure for innovative research. The specific aims of the candidate's proposed Program include: 1) development of a multidisciplinary outpatient and inpatient clinical care program, 2) initiation of a Fellowship in Vascular Medicine, 3) development of a series of multidisciplinary conferences, seminars and work sessions. 4) enhancement of research in vascular medicine, and 5) development of the candidate's administrative role such that perpetuation of the Vascular Disease Program would be assured following completion of the grant period. The Vascular Disease Program will be coordinated by an Executive Committee composed of the candidate and three senior faculty from the disciplines of Medicine and Radiology. These individuals will be guided by an Advisory Committee, initially composed of faculty from the disciplines of: Cardiology, Hematology, Geriatrics, Genetics, Neurology, Pathology, Radiology, Anesthesia, and Vascular Surgery. A multispeciality clinic will be developed, using as a base the more than 5,000 patients with arterial and venous disease currently treated each year by the Vascular Surgery Service. A vascular medicine consultative service will be implemented. An intradisciplinary Fellowship in Vascular Medicine will be initiated. A monthly Vascular Disease Bulletin will be published, multidisciplinary topical conferences will be held center-wide monthly, and a major annual intradisciplinary clinical research conference will be established. Six medical student externships will be offered annually. This Program, building on existing strengths at the University of Michigan, will contribute to the growth of Vascular Medicine as an important clinical discipline.